The Hurt
by fawn542
Summary: A girl with godly powers to kill and get killed falls in love hard but she cant because that will kill him. The story of surviving. BAD AT SUMMARIES. Give it a try.
1. Them

Preface

Well for starters my life hasn't been the greatest. My parents got married because my mom got pregnant with me when she was 17, and divorced soon after I was born, and went their separate ways. I have never seen my dad and I hope it stays that way. Also every time I ever get close to someone at all, feel any feelings for them, they die. Never run away or become mentally ill in a hospital, die. The only person who hasn't died that I'm close to is my mom. Whenever someone  
>dies my mom packs all of our stuff, which isn't much, and we move again. On yeah, did I forget to mention I have 5 people who want to kill me right now? I know that should be the one of the worst things on my list but it isn't. I mean who wants to see their <em>boyfriend <em>or _friends_ die every time you start to like them? So, I have deiced that I will not hurt anyone anymore. Today is the start of all the days I will never love again. If I don't die first.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 1: Them

I sprinted up the faded red staircase into my room and slammed the door. "YOU ARE THE WORST MOTHER EVER!" She was making me move...again. All because my science partner died yesterday of some unknown cause. It wasn't like I killed her! She must be insane if she thought for even a second I would do something like that! I liked that girl she was...nice and friendly. I thought we could even be friends someday up until yesterday when she was confirmed dead.

I sighed and started packing my things up. I had never won any of the moving

arguments with my mother, so in the end I just wasted my valuable time left at whatever dump my mom deiced to live at for a while. I stared at my room. It was the biggest one I've ever gotten to sleep in. It had a brown scraped wood floor, with 2 windows on opposite walls with moth eaten curtains, one dresser laid against the wall and in the center was a HUGE bed with white sheets and giant fluffy pillows. That was the only plus besides the room being so huge. I picked my bag up and headed down stairs. I dropped it off at the bottom and ran out of the house before my mother could stop me.  
>I ran all the way to my favorite dinner, The Rocking Horse, and ordered a chocolate milkshake. When my waitress, Lindy, came back with my milkshake. When she was about to put it on the table when the tingle tingle noise of the bell from the door that meant their was a customer. She glanced over to see who it was and dropped my milkshake and the glass shattered. I looked over to see why she would drop it and saw them.<p>

The first guy who looked like their leader had a scar across his face that went from his eye to his chin. He had an eye patch on and wore leather clothing. The rest of his crew all wore the same outfit and they all had a battle wound, if that's what you could call it, one had no ear, another half his nose, one's eye was as white as sea foam, another no hand, but one, only one, looked normal. Well, not normal, more god like you could say. He had brown straight hair that fell over his face without care, hazel eyes that anyone could get lost in, and his face, oh his face, was perfect in every way. He looked to be around my age, 17.

I wanted to talk to him, no yearned to talk to him. But I know that I couldn't because his crew he was with would probably hurt me if I tried to. He looked to be like their 'precious jewel' or something and I was not going to take any risks now. This boy.. if he was one, was one I would never thought I'd get the chance to talk to or even love or like.

I stared across at the men while my waitress cleaned up my milkshake. They just stood there. I wondered what brought them here and why they were just standing there? Couldn't they see they need to get out! That they were unwanted here..well except for the boy. I stood up as if I were to confront them and walked out of the dinner.

I figured my mom was already mad at me for leaving the house so a few more minutes wouldn't be that bad. I walked down the road kicking dust and rocks up as I thought of the mysterious gang. Who were they? What do they want? Why are they here? But the most important question of all. Who was that boy, that God like creature, that I practically fell in love with just by seeing him?  
>All of a sudden I heard laughter and the scuffling of feet behind me. I turned around to see who else would be walking among this dirt road at this hour and out of no where someone hit me in the gut so hard that I could feel the air rushing out of me. This person then put a bag over my head and picked me up and started to run. The bag I assumed was drugged because I started to feel sleepy. My last thoughts before I fell into a drugged sleep was 'I'm getting kidnapped, what will my mother think?'.<p> 


	2. Stolen

Chapter 2: Stolen

I woke up to find that I was lying on a bed. I started to get off the bed and I realized I was tied to the bed post. I signed and tried to see if there was anything I could use for my escape. I looked around to see that I was in a tiny room. To my left was a window and a pale blue wall. To my right was a dresser with MY bag of clothes next to it! I started to get worried. Did I have a stalker all my life and that's another reason why my mom always moved all the time?

I heard a chuckle and almost screamed my head off. I turned to see who it was and it was the man, the leader, at the dinner. He was sitting in a chair by the door staring at me.

"Scare you did, I? Pardon me, little lady" he said in a harsh cold voice."But you seemed lost," He chuckled to himself. His chuckles were like nails scratched across a chalk board. I shuddered to myself. "You don't mind that I brought you here to my" he laughed again" Lovely home." he rolled his eyes at me.

I started talking in a voice that I didn't know that I had."Take. Me. Home. Now. or else" I didn't what I'd say if he'd asked what or else meant.

"Well, I see we are not going to get along and I'll have to do this the hard way. You are what we have been searching for, Pennie, our tribe, or 'crew" as you arrogant humans put it. Have been searching for you. We need you and we are NOT letting you go. Now you are to stay here and we will return in 10 minutes to move you to your permanent room."

Wait, what? Their tribe have been searching for...me! How can that be possible and how does he know my name? What does me, Pennie Edwards, have anything to do with _them_. I am no special girl. I have nothing that they could want!

I looked at myself to see if I look like I was anything special. Nothing had changed or looked different. I still had the same almond-shaped brown eyes. My silky, wavy, chalk-white hair, that I loved, was still in a ponytail that I put it in this morning. My hourglass built figure still had the same purple blouse and blue jeans on and my skin was still the light-colored shade that never changed. I still looked like the seventeen year old girl that I was this morning.

The door in front of me opened. Had it been ten minutes already?

"I am here to collect your things and escort you to your new permanent residence."  
>I gasped it was...him, the god-like boy. The one I had been thinking about before... his tribe...wait...HIS TRIBE, kidnapped me! I looked at him with a hard stare and spat out the words. "I don't need your help".<p>

"Miss Edwards I am required to help you no matter what you say and you must speak to me in a more polite tone or you will be severely punished" He smiled a wicked grin then. He then ran with speed over to me that I thought no human could posses and untied me. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me out of the room with my bag dangling from his other hand. I had not seen him grab it.

We stopped in front of a wooden door. The boy opened the door and threw me inside with my bags right behind me. "Oh and by the way my names Jason Payne. I expect my father will be putting us together a lot" He grimaced. I started to speak but he ignored me by slamming the door in my face.

I looked around this new room to deiced that this one was worse than the other because of one vital detail. No windows. I crawled over to the King sized bed in the middle and didn't notice the other clothes in the room or that there was a bathroom. I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to snoring on the other side of me. I sat straight up and looked beside me. It was Jason. His sweet lovable face told me that I could get threw the kidnapping if he was with me. His face was the one that i could look at everyday and know that I could survive...wait..WHAT why is Jason on the other side of me! He is part of this evil tribe! What am I thinking!

I got up quickly to see if I could escape from this "tribe'. I tiptoed over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "Dang it" I muttered

"It's locked"

I turned to see Jason starting to get out of bed. He wore an old blue holey shirt with black shorts. I walked over to him and slapped him."WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

He turned to me, "That is no way to speak to your fíance!"

Wait fíance! I am defiantly NOT his fíance! " I am not your fíance!"  
>"Um Pennie I am just as happy about this as you are but I am most definitely your fíance and you know why"<p>

"I must certainly do not know why!"

"Wait you know nothing?"

No nothing? What does he mean? "Um of Course I know nothing. Why are you my fíance and what do you mean by NOTHING?"

Jason breathed a sigh. " I guess I will have to start at the beginning. Long ago, my ancestors and your ancestors discovered a potion that they could create human beings with ancestors each drank some of the potion thinking they would receive the powers. They were wrong. The potion does not activate until their 24th descendant . Twelve people drank that potion. There are twelve teens who have special abilities. You, Pennie, are one of the twelve."

I gasped in shock. Me, Pennie Edwards have magical abilities? That's a joke. I have never for a fact done anything 'magical'. But that still doesn't explain him being,well not really but, my, ugh, fíance. "That doesn't explain why you said I was your fíance"

"Well, Pennie, each one of the twelve has a perfect power match. I do the exact opposite of you. Together, with the help of the other twelve, we can create the super race. That is what this tribe is about. Preserving the power of the twelve and creating the super race. You, Pennie, have powers no one knows about and today we are going to find out what."

I sneered. "Whats your power then" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, um, yeah your see. The males in the twelve don't find out until the females do."

He kinda shrugged it off but it felt like a big deal to me.  
>"Well, if you don't know yet. How are you so sure that I'm your opposite."<br>" Our ancestors have been researching this since they figured out it did not work on them. They discovered while researching, how each person would have an opposite. The research shows that you and I are opposites. So to answer your question the tribe is making the opposites live together, eat together, and get married to each other to ensure that the super race will continue."  
>Wow. Wow. W-O-W. I am just some lab rat used to unsure that a silly little line of 'powers', if there even real, continues. I am being forced to marry some guy I don't even know. All because hes my 'opposite'. And to top it all off I am being held hostage by this psycho tribe in some unknown place.<br>"I am most defiantly NOT 'magical' "  
>"Pennie, this ain't know fairy tale that you can just walk out of. This is real and by magical, don't think I mean any 'bibbity-bobbity-boo' thing. I mean the real deal. Pennie you have powers you just don't know about them. Your mother knew but she hid that from you."<br>"Don't you dare bring my mother in to this conversation. I see why she made us move all the time. It was to keep me from all you PSYCHO"S!"  
>I stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. I started to cry. He had no reason to bring my mother in to this conversation. If she had known if I had powers she would have told me right? Exactly, I do not have powers. This is, like I've told myself before, a psycho tribe, who believe in people having powers and magic potions. The worst thing is that Jason beliefs them. My head was spinning. This is way to much to process. I just need to get out of here. I leaned my head against the bathroom wall, it was cold.<br>I tried to rein in my thoughts. But all I could come up with is ways to get out of here. But there was no way. The doors locked. Jason is watching my every move and there is no windows. My eyes started to get watery again. I looked up at the ceiling as if the answer would be written there. Out of the corner of my eye and saw a sliver glint. I turned my head and sighed it was just an air vent. WAIT! An air vent! I realized that all hope was not lost! I could get out this place and see my mother again! My life is just on the other side of that air vent.


End file.
